Most modern remote management solutions attempt to maintain persistent network connections between management servers and managed endpoints (e.g., client devices). Ideally, these persistent network connections would remain live indefinitely. Unfortunately, many network devices (e.g., firewalls) located between the management servers and managed endpoints frequently terminate such network connections for various reasons. For example, a network device may terminate a network connection between a management server and a managed endpoint based on a determination that the machines have been connected and silent (e.g., sending low or no traffic) for too long. As a result, many managed endpoints resort to using inefficient polling mechanisms to maintain a live, persistent network connection.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with current network connection technologies.